Lucid Dreams
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Artie manda Pete e Myka checarem os corredores do Warehouse, mas ele não esperava que eles fossem se meter em tanta confusão.


**Lucid Dreams**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Myka Bering x Pete Lattimer

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated T**

**Summary:** Artie manda Pete e Myka checarem os corredores do Warehouse, mas ele não esperava que eles fossem se meter em tanta confusão.

**Disclaimer:** Se o nome não apareceu na série, então a personagem é minha.

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, que emoção! Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Épocas Passadas, mestrado pela Flafy! Quando eu vi o item "Pete (Warehouse 13)" eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de escrever uma fic! O chall está _on _desde o dia 16 de março... Então com todas prorrogações que tiveram e uma pesquisa que rendeu vinte e sete abas abertas no meu firefox, eu finalmente consegui escrever a fic!  
A música que aparece aqui é: Somebody Stole My Gal - Cab Calloway. Não está em ordem.  
Farnsworth é o aparelho que eles usam pra se comunicar, aquele que tem uma tela e etc. Esse é o nome em inglês e como eu não lembro como é em português...  
Lembrando também que desde que os Estados Unidos são Estados unidos, o dólar é dólar, mas que o preço de vida de antigamente era **muito **menor do que hoje em dia.  
**Atenção! **Essa história tem _spoilers _do filme "A Máquina do Tempo" (2002).  
Obrigada à Ninica por betar!  
Boa fic!

* * *

Parte I

2010  
"Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto para que nós fomos contratados." Pete parou e olhou para Myka.  
"Pete," Myka sentou-se ao lado de Pete e colocou o espanador ao lado dela, no chão, "não é como se eu estivesse gostando de fazer esse _check-up_ no Warehouse... mas é melhor do que ficar na pousada, fazendo nada e esperando algo de estranho acontecer pelo mundo afora."  
"Eu concordo... mas ter que tirar a poeira disso aqui é demais. Você já viu o tamanho desse lugar?" Pete bufou e começou a se levantar, apoiou-se em uma das prateleiras do corredor onde estavam. "Nós nunca vamos termin-"  
"Pete!"  
Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, a prateleira cedeu e um objeto começou a cair.  
Antes que o objeto tocasse Pete, Myka se jogou contra ele.

* * *

1923

_Somebody stole my gal  
Somebody stole my pal_

"-ar isso." Pete olhou ao seu redor. "O quê?"  
Lattimer percebeu que estava deitado em cima de alguma coisa.  
"Hunf." Ou melhor, de alguém.  
"Myka, o que aconteceu?" Ele ajudou-a a sentar-se. "Onde nós estamos?"  
"Acho que a pergunta é: o que é isso?" Myka apontou para uma máquina dourada e estranha atrás de Pete.  
"Não pode ser..." Pete levantou-se e começou a rodear a máquina.  
"Como isso estava em uma caixa tão pequena?" A caixa que havia caído em cima deles nunca guardaria uma coisa daquele tamanho. Ela tinha no máximo um metro quadrado. E _aquela máquina_ era grande o bastante para ocupar a vaga de um carro na rua.  
"Não pode ser..." Pete murmurou novamente, obviamente extasiado com o que estava vendo. "Você não sabe o que é isso, Myka?"  
"_Você_ sabe?" Myka tinha um olhar incrédulo.  
"Ha-ha. Está claro que você não viu o filme _A Máquina do Tempo_."  
"Máquina do tempo?" Ela revirou os olhos. "Do que você está falando?"

* * *

2010  
"Que merda acabou de acontecer?"  
"Olhe a sua boca, Claudia." Mas Artie não tinha nem prestado atenção no que havia acabado de falar. Estava levantando-se e saindo do cubo onde ele trabalhava todos dias. Saindo em direção do extenso Warehouse.  
"Artie, o que aconteceu?"  
Ele rapidamente localizou o local onde havia começado toda comoção.  
"É onde Pete e Myka estavam, Artie! Nós precisamos ir lá!" Claudia já ia descer quando Artie segurou seu braço, parando-a. "Artie!"  
"Espere." Ele mexeu em alguns botões. "Está vendo isso?" Apontou para uma onda elétrica que envolvia todo o lugar. "Algo muito errado aconteceu, mas esse lugar precisa ser neutralizado antes de nós descobrirmos exatamente o que foi."

* * *

1923  
"Pete, você não pode estar falando sério..."  
"É óbvio que estou! Essa é a máquina do tempo do filme!" Pete estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Não entendo como você não viu..."  
"Isso é muita ficção científica para mim." Myka fechou os olhos e levou os dedos às têmporas, tentando evitar a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo começar.  
"Myka, nossa vida é uma grande ficção científica."

* * *

2010

_Somebody came and took her away  
She didn't even say she was leavin'_

"Ah não."  
"O que foi Artie?" Claudia olhou para a prateleira caída mas não viu nenhum problema, afinal todos objetos tinham sido neutralizados. "Acho que os dois não estavam aqui..."  
"Ah, eles estavam." Os olhos de Artie estavam escuros e ele virou-se para Claudia com um ar extremamente sério. "Está vendo aquela caixa? Dentro dela tinha uma máquina do tempo."  
"Máquin-"  
"Claudia, não me interrompa!" Ele estava ofegante, agora andando de um lado para o outro. "Pete e Myka estavam aqui. Você acha que ela esqueceria o espanador e **tudo** mais aqui?"  
"Você acha que..."  
"Eles viajaram no tempo?" Artie parou e olhou para a caixa. "Sim. Eu acho."

* * *

1923  
"Se essa _coisa_ funciona... então em que ano estamos? Por que acho que é óbvio que o Warehouse não havia sido construído ainda." Myka olhou ao seu redor e não viu nada. No lugar só havia eles, a máquina e o céu. A iluminação vinha da Lua e da máquina, com suas lâmpadas e seu ouro reluzente.  
Pete foi para mais perto da máquina. Com cuidado, buscou equilíbrio e debruçou-se nela, sem tocar em nada.  
"Uh..." Pete fez uma longa pausa. "Você não vai gostar de ouvir isso."

* * *

2010

_Maybe she'll come back some day  
All I can do now is pray_

"Ahn... Artie..." Claudia abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se, de repente, subitamente cansada. "Você agora vai me dizer que essa máquina estava aqui porque..."  
"Porque as pessoas que a utilizaram só conseguiram ir. Nunca voltar." Artie pegou a etiqueta eletrônica da máquina. "Essa é a segunda vez que isso acontece aqui no Warehouse. A primeira vez foi em 1971, o agente foi para 1941. Nós encontramos a máquina em 2003. Nunca encontramos o corpo do agente."  
"Mas..."  
"O inventor fez testes indo para o passado. Alguns minutos, algumas horas, alguns dias. Alguma coisa deu errada e a máquina nunca ia para o futuro."

* * *

1923  
"_1923_? Nós estamos em _1923_?"

* * *

2010  
"No começo era controlável para onde no espaço-tempo a pessoa queria ir. Mas com o passar dos anos a máquina passou a controlar isso sozinha."  
"Pete e Myka podem estar em qualquer lugar do passado?"

* * *

1923  
"Vamos!" Myka disse frustrada. "Por que você não está nos levando de volta para casa? No futuro!" Quando viu que a máquina não estava fazendo nada levou o pé para trás e quase consegui chutá-la, se não tivesse sido parada por Pete.  
"Se você quebrá-la, nós não voltaremos mesmo." Após um momento de silêncio, ele voltou a falar. "Você nunca viu esse filme, mas tenho certeza que já leu o livro em que o filme foi baseado..."  
"Livro?" Myka começou a buscar em sua mente algum livro que mencionasse uma máquina do tempo. "Seria o de Herbert George Wells?"  
"H.G. Wells! É isso mesmo."  
Myka voltou a olhar a máquina à sua frente.  
"Mas isso é tão... moderno. Se eu não me engano, ele escreveu esse livro em 1895."  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eles olhavam a máquina.  
"Eu tive uma idéia! Me diz que você está com o Farnsworth!"

* * *

2010  
O barulho tão conhecido naquele momento assustou Artie e Claudia.  
Artie colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou o Farnsworth, tinha certeza que quem estava ligando era a Sra. Frederick - ela sempre sabia quando algo de errado acontecia no Warehouse.  
_"Artie!"_  
"Myka? Pete? Em que ano vocês foram parar?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios, não havia tempo para conversas sem sentido.  
_"1923."_ Myka fez uma pausa. _"Artie, tem alguma coisa errada com essa máquina... nós não estamos conseguindo voltar._  
Artie e Claudia se olharam.  
"Nós não sabemos como ela volta."

* * *

1923  
"Artie, você não pode estar falando sério... você tem que nos tirar daqui! Nós estamos no meio do nada de Dakota do Sul. Sem brincadeira, não tem absolutamente nada ao nosso redor."  
Artie ficou pensando por um tempo, mas foi Claudia que em seguida falou.  
_"Por que vocês não vão para a cidade?"_  
"Que cidade? Você não ouviu que não tem nad-"  
_"Vocês estão no mesmo lugar que nós estamos, só alguns anos atrás, certo? Vocês nunca viram na pousada da Leena o que tem escrito sobre a cidade? Ela foi fundada em 1900. Vocês podem ir para lá. Deve haver alguma estalagem. Eu sei que é longe... mas é melhor do que vocês ficarem aí no meio do nada até a gente achar uma solução."_  
Myka e Pete se olharam e pensaram nas outras possibilidades que tinham.  
"Tudo bem, nós vamos para a cidade... mas vamos deixar isso," Pete mostrou a máquina pelo Farnsworth, "aqui."  
Quando eles iam "desligar", Artie voltou a falar.  
_"Como vocês estão com o Farnsworth? Ele só foi inventado em 1929."_  
Os dois deram de ombros e desligaram.  
"Para que lado está a cidade?" Myka olhou em volta, mas novamente não viu nada.  
"Nós estávamos de costas para a entrada do Warehouse." Pete virou, ficando de frente para a porta imaginária. "A cidade está a noroeste."  
"Bem a noroeste."  
Quando eles estavam de carro, demoravam meia hora para chegar... em uma boa velocidade. A caminhada seria longa.

* * *

Parte II

"Pete, eu não aguento mais. Juro que não. Nós estamos andando desde sempre!" Myka sentou-se no chão e jogou-se de qualquer jeito para trás, deitando na terra enquanto ofegava.  
Eles estavam andando há uma hora e nada de encontrar a cidade. Myka pensou que eles haviam saído da direção certa, mas como Pete acampava quando era pequeno, ele tinha um senso de direção excelente.  
"Myka, só mais um pouco. A cidade já deve estar bem perto." Quando ele viu que Myka não ia levantar, bufou baixinho e abaixou-se.  
"Pete... o que você está fazendo?" Ele estava com o rosto a centímetros do seu.  
"Não é óbvio?" Myka sentiu a mão dele em suas costas e arregalou um pouco os olhos. "Vou te carregar." Com isso dito, ele passou o braço por baixo das pernas dela.  
"Pete!" Myka, gritou quando ele a levantou.  
Alguns minutos se passaram em total silêncio até que ela perguntou.  
"Você não está nem um pouco cansado?"  
"Estou. Mas obviamente menos que você." Pete olhou para baixo e viu que os olhos de Myka estavam pesados.  
Quando chegaram à cidade, menos de dez minutos depois, Myka estava dormindo tranquilamente nos braços de Pete, sendo embalada em um sono cada vez mais profundo com o balanço do andar dele.  
Pete percebeu que a cidade era estranhamente igual. As casas eram iguais, as mesmas ruas. Então chegou a conclusão que aquele lugar havia realmente parado no tempo.  
Para a surpresa de Pete, a estalagem da cidade era no mesmo lugar que a pousada de Leena. Ele subiu os conhecidos degraus e entrou no lugar. Colocou Myka sentada em uma cadeira, com cuidado, para que ela não acordasse e procurou a pessoa responsável pelo local.  
"Pois não?" Um senhor de bastante idade perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o homem à sua frente. Suas roupas eram tão diferentes.  
"Olá. Nós precisamos de um quarto." Pete apontou para Myka. "Nós estávamos aqui perto e nosso carro quebrou aqui perto." Pete viu que o homem não estava acreditando. "Ford T." Acrescentou e deu de ombros.  
Com esse comentário feito, os olhos do senhor ficaram mais suaves, porém ainda desconfiados. "Onde estão suas malas?" Ele já estava com uma espingarda na mão.  
Pete pensou rápido, olhando para a arma, e respondeu.  
"Não trouxemos nada. Sabe como são as malas das mulheres. Infinitas!" Deu uma risadinha no final para tentar mostrar que não estava mentindo.  
"Claro." O homem guardou a arma. "Desculpe-me, mas a essa hora da noite muitos forasteiros aparecem por aqui. Cuidado nunca é demais." Ele virou-se e pegou uma chave na parede. "O quarto de casal custa três dólares por noite. Pagamente adiantado."  
"Três dólares?" Pete perguntou surpreso, sabia que tudo antigamente era mais barato, mas por algum motivo nunca tinha acreditado nisso.  
"Em outros lugares lhe cobrariam cinco." O senhor disse irritado.  
"Tudo bem, aqui está."  
Para a sorte deles, o dono não olhou quando aquela nota havia sido feita, porque se tivesse visto, acharia que ela era falsa.  
Pete segurou Myka novamente em seus braços - agora sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas - e subiu as escadas até o quarto, ironicamente era o que ele dormia sempre... no futuro.  
"Pete?" Ela abriu os olhos devagar, quando sentiu o macio do colchão embaixo de si, e olhou em volta, vendo o lugar tão conhecido, mas por algum motivo tão diferente. "Nós voltamos?"  
Pete deu uma risada baixa e sem humor.  
"Não. Ainda em 1923. A pousada já existia..."  
"Você não vem se deitar?" Myka perguntou após um longo bocejo e moveu-se para o lado, abrindo espaço para ele.  
"Sim... já vou."

* * *

2010  
"O que nós vamos fazer?" Artie perguntou olhando para seu teclado.  
"Artie, eu vou ajudar, me diz tudo que eu preciso saber sobre essa máquina..." Claudia chacoalhava os ombros de Artie. "Quem inventou, por exemplo."  
Levou apenas alguns segundos para que ele colocasse seus pensamentos em ordem.  
"Herbert George Wells em 1898 escreveu um livro chamado A Máquina do Tempo. Nesse livro, ele contava a história de um homem - identificado como O Viajante do Tempo - que cria uma máquina que viaja pelo tempo e ele vai para um futuro muito distante onde os home-"  
"Artie, eu não quero saber a história do livro se ela não for ajudar a resgatar Myka e Pete."  
"Você conhece essa história. Fizeram um filme há alguns anos sobre ela. Só que obviamente, tornaram todo ele em uma história de amor. O diretor do filme é o bisneto de Wells.  
"Wells criou a máquina antes de escrever o livro, por volta de 1888. A máquina estava na família por muitos anos, esquecida e depois veio parar aqui. Quando o nosso agente foi mandado para o passado, a máquina ficou perdida, e de alguma maneira foi parar nas mãos da família Wells de novo. A máquina que aparece no filme é a máquina real. Ficamos de olho nas gravações e depois que o filme foi lançado e toda poeira baixou, a máquina misteriosamente desapareceu dos cofres de Simon Wells e veio parar aqui no Warehouse." Artie levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ficou pensando um pouco e depois continuou. "Como o agente ainda desapareceu em 71 e o filme ainda foi feito em 02, nós encontraremos a máquina de novo... As ações do passado mudam o nosso presente e o futuro, Claudia."  
"Como eu posso ajudar?"  
"Procure onde Wells estava em 1923 - Herbert, isto é." Com isso Artie começou a digitar furiosamente no teclado antigo.

* * *

1923

_I've found out something I never knew._

O sol entrava pela janela e ia diretamente na cama.  
Pete foi o primeiro a acordar. Primeiro só abriu os olhos devagar, sem lembrar muito do dia anterior, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo doendo. Depois ele sentiu alguém ao seu lado e um braço em sua cintura. Então, quando ele virou a cabeça para ver quem era, tudo o que aconteceu há menos de vinte e quatro horas lhe atingiu e ele ficou paralisado.  
Myka acordou uma hora depois, e chegou mais perto da fonte de calor que ela estava abraçando. Levou mais alguns minutos para perceber que estava abraçando uma pessoa e olhou para cima, fazendo um movimento tão rápido que seu pescoço estralou.  
"Ah, Pete..." Ela deixou a cabeça cair de volta no braço dele, sem realmente se importar se isso era passar dos limites. Mas eles tinham sido mandados para o passado! Em certas situações os limites mudam. "O que vamos fazer?"  
"Por enquanto? Nada." Pete respirou fundo. "Claudia e Artie estão pesquisando, tentando achar um jeito de nos tirar dessa."  
Pete mexeu um pouco o corpo, mas logo gemeu baixinho de dor.  
"O que foi?" Myka olhou para ele.  
"Nada... são só meus músculos me matando."  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e pediu desculpas.  
"Por quê?"  
"Porque ontem eu fui um peso morto. Enquanto você continuava andando - comigo nos braços - eu estava dormindo... e..."  
"Tudo bem." Pete disse calmo e viu-a deitar novamente em seu braço, ainda abraçada à seu corpo. "Tenho certeza que você faria a mesma coisa por mim."  
Ela sentiu as vibrações que o corpo de Pete fazia por causa da risada baixa que ele dava e não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

* * *

2010  
"Consegui! Artie!" Claudia saiu do cubo e gritou para o grande espaço ao seu redor.  
Assim que acabou de gritar viu uma corda se mexer e em poucos segundos viu Artie indo rapidamente em sua direção, onde quer que ele estivesse.  
"O que você encontrou?" Ele perguntou enquanto se soltava da corda. Claudia o chamou com a mão e ele foi para perto do computador que ela usava.  
"Aqui diz que em 1923, Herbert George Wells lançou um livro chamado _Men Like Gods_." Claudia olhou com um sorriso para Artie. "E ele foi até Nova York para lançar o livro aqui nos Estados Unidos.¹ Nós só temos que descobrir em que dia e mês que Myka e Pete estão e rezar para que não seja depois da visita do nosso inventor."

* * *

1923  
"Pete já está vindo, Artie... Espere um pouco."  
"23 de Setembro." Pete disse ofegante. "Quando ele veio... vem?"  
_"Aleluia! 3 de Outubro!"_ Claudia disse contente.  
_"Vocês tem que ir para Nova York e encontrá-lo no,"_ Artie olhou um papel de anotações, _"que é hoje o New York Palace Hotel². Lembrem-se, vocês irão de trem. E eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quanto tempo vai demorar para vocês chegarem à Nova York."_ Com isso, Artie desligou.  
"Precisamos achar a ferroviária..." Myka disse levantando da cama afim de esticar as pernas.  
"Precisamos de novas roupas." Pete repensou. "Você mais do que eu."  
"O que você quis dizer com isso?"  
"Myka, estamos em 1923! As mulheres aqui usam vestidos... e não calças de _cowboy_." Disse apontando para seu jeans.  
"Eu não vou deixar esse jeans para trás!" Myka reclamou indignada. "É o meu preferido."  
"Você é quem sabe..." Pete disse rindo.  
Quando estavam à caminho da ferroviária todas as pessoas olhavam para Myka e comentavam. Algumas mulheres até entraram em suas casas com expressões de ultraje no rosto. Passaram pela Igreja da cidade e Pete viu o idoso padre se benzer.  
"Eu disse para comprarmos roupas..." Pete disse quando Myka parou no meio do caminho e constatou que estavam olhando para ela e não para ele.  
"Cala a boca." Disse emburrada e começou a caminhar mais rápido, não gostando nem um pouco da atenção que estava chamando para si.  
A estação era do outro lado da cidade, mas como a cidade parecia ter meio metro, ficava a só dez minutos de caminhada. Dez minutos sofridos para Myka.  
"Odeio chamar a atenção."  
Pete olhou-a e quase riu. Era impossível ela não chamar atenção; não só ali, mas em qualquer lugar. E ela chamava no bom sentindo.  
"Bom dia. Quando sai o próximo trem para Nova York? E quanto tempo ele demora a chegar lá?" Pete perguntou ao atendente.  
"Por favor." Myka sussurrou baixinho ao lado dele.  
"O próximo sai amanhã. Demora uma semana para chegar."  
"Vamos chegar dia 1°... temos dois dias para imprevistos." Myka rapidamente disse.  
"Duas passagens, por favor."  
"Onze dólares cada."  
Pete colocou a mão no bolso e xingou baixinho. "Eu deixei o dinheiro na pousada."  
"Tudo bem, eu tenho aqui em algum lugar." Myka começou a procurar nos bolsos da frente, mas não encontrou nada. Quando colocou a mão no bolso de trás encontrou umas notas amassadas, abriu-as e deu vinte e cinco dólares para o atendente estarrecido. Ele deu o troco e as passagens sem realmente ver o que estava fazendo.  
"Você vai enlouquecer a cidade em seis dias." Pete soltou uma gargalhada. "Vamos, nós realmente precisamos comprar roupas."  
A loja da Sra. Malkins era uma loja grande e cheia de roupas femininas. Em adicional ao espaço, ela era bem iluminada e tinha uma ótima localização. Ficava na metade da cidade, perto da Igreja.  
"Bom dia. Em que poss-" A Sra Malkins que estava com a cabeça abaixada parou de falar quando viu as roupas de Myka. "Ah minha querida, precisamos achar roupas melhores para você." Ela não disse por mal, tinha um sorriso bondoso no rosto.  
A Sra. Malkins não parecia ter mais que trinta e cinco anos. Tinha cabelos curtos e pretos e roupas modernas para a cidade em que vivia. Ela tinha todo um ar moderno e sua loja refletia aquilo. Provavelmente não eram todas mulheres da cidade que compravam roupas ali. Enquanto a maioria usava vestidos longos e sem graça que quase arrastavam no chão, ela usava um bonito vestido com desenhos egípcios, sem mangas. O vestido ia até abaixo dos joelhos - o que deveria causar certo choque às pessoas da pequena cidade -, usava meias calças e um sapato com bico pontudo e salto baixo muito elegante.  
A Sra. Malkins viu Myka olhando seus sapatos. "Comprei na Europa. Não são feitos aqui nos Estados Unidos. Muito menos nessa cidade esquecida por todos." Se Myka pensasse bem, todas as mulheres da cidade lhe lembravam um pouco as mulheres Amish, e a Sra. Malkins era a diferença desse convencional.  
"Sente-se, rapaz. Você logo irá se cansar e começar a reclamar e nós não queremos isso, não é mesmo, querida?" Perguntou a Myka.  
Pete sentou-se na cadeira onde a Sra. Malkins havia indicado.  
"Sra. Malkins..." Myka começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompida.  
"Ah, mas que falta de educação. Nem perguntei seus nomes! E não precisa me chamar de Sra. Malkins, faz com que eu me sinta com sessenta anos." Ela deu uma risada gostosa e andou pela loja procurando alguma coisa. "Podem me chamar de Lilly."  
"Meu nome é Myka, e ele é Pete. Eu estava precisando de algumas roupas..."  
"Sim, sim, querida. Prove estas aqui, acho que você irá gostar delas." A Sra. Malkins riu um pouco. "São as mais modernas que eu tenho." Deu um monte de roupas à Myka e indicou o grande provador. "Eu vi que o sotaque de vocês é desse país. mas vocês não se parecem nada com as pessoas que eu encontro por aqui. Vocês vieram de onde? França? Espanha?"  
"Desculpe-me." Pete disse não entendendo bem onde ela queria chegar.  
"Ela é tão moderna! Vocês dois são. Ah! Se o meu marido não fosse o dono do banco daqui eu usaria mais roupas assim, modernas. Mas também se meu marido não fosse o dono eu não viveria aqui." Lilly deu outra risada. "Eu amo a Europa! Você não acha? Apesar de todos os países serem mais velhos que o nosso, eles são tão mais modernos! Em tudo! É maravilhoso."  
Pete limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e sorrir, o que aparentemente bastou para a Sra. Malkins.  
"Myka, como as roupas estão se saindo?" Ela perguntou indo em direção ao grande provador.  
"Ahn..." Myka fez uma longa pausa. "Eu acho que preciso de ajuda." Nesse momento a cabeça de Myka apareceu pela cortina de tecido prateado.

* * *

Parte III

"Sem problemas querida, já vou lhe ajudar. Só vou colocar um disco na vitrola." Logo uma música alegre de jazz começou a encher a loja.  
Lilly Malkins entrou no provador e encontrou Myka olhando as roupas que ela havia cuidadosamente pendurado.  
"Qual o problema, querida?" Ela deixou a cabeça cair para o lado enquanto esperava a resposta da mais nova.  
"Eu não sei se vou ficar bem nessas roupas. Aliás, eu não queria deixar a minha calça para trás..." Myka deu um sorriso de desculpas. "É a minha preferida, entende?"  
"Bem, creio que não tenho nada que combine com ela... mas porque não experimenta esse vestido? Você ficará estonteante nele."  
Myka vestiu o vestido com a ajuda de Lilly e se olhou no espelho.  
"Ahn... Pete?" Myka disse pela cortina. "Você pode me dar sua opinião?"  
"Claro..." Pete levantou-se da cadeira e andou até o provador, esperando que as duas mulheres saíssem dali. "Uau."  
"Então, o que você acha?" Myka perguntou insegura.  
Pete limpou a garganta e disse sem graça. "Você deveria usar mais vestidos."  
"Ah, eu disse que você ficaria fabulosa! Venha, experimente esses outros."  
Pete ficou um bom tempo sentado no banco ouvindo o som que vinha da vitrola enquanto Myka experimentava roupas. Ocasionalmente a Sra. Malkins saía do provador e corria para algum canto da loja para procurar algum outro modelo que ela achasse moderno o suficiente para Myka ou às vezes, sapatos.  
"Como foi a reação dos seus pais?" Lilly perguntou enquanto arrumava a saia no lugar certo.  
"A reação dos meus pais com relação a quê?"  
"Oras, à sua roupa, ao seu cabelo, à Pete... à viagem para Europa. Ou você foi para Europa com o intuito de estudar e ainda não foi para casa? Encontrou Pete lá? Como foi?" Seus olhos brilhavam. "Conte-me tudo, por favor."  
Myka desviou os olhos para o espelho, e enquanto contava a história fictícia, via como aquilo poderia muito bem ser verdade - naquela época.  
"Sim... eu fui lá para estudar. Pete também." Myka sorriu. "Um dia nos encontramos e pronto. E ainda não vi meus pais, por isso preciso de roupas novas. Eles moram em Nova York."  
"Ah, sim. Boa sorte ao apresentar Pete a eles." Lilly pegou dois pares de sapatos e ficou estudando qual ficaria melhor com a roupa. "Sabe, meu casamento foi arranjado, como a maioria - espero que seus pais não façam isso com você -, mas eu aprendi a gostar de Jeremy. É claro que eu tive meus sonhos... queria me casar com Bob. Mas meus pais nunca o aprovariam." Ela deu um sorriso triste e entregou um par para que Myka calçasse. "Meu pai disse para mim uma vez, quando eu mencionei Bob na mesa do jantar, 'Esse Bob, ele conseguirá manter esse seu estilo de vida, filha? Ele vem de uma boa e rica família? Não! Ele só está atrás do seu dinheiro e eu não vou dar dote nenhum a um homem que quer se casar com minha filha por interesse!'  
"O engraçado é que meu pai me casou por interesse. Entenda, os pais de Jeremy tem vários bancos, aqui no estado, vários filhos também. Assim, cada filho cuida de um banco. Meus pais também são ricos, mas ao juntar meu nome com o nome de Jeremy, eles ficaram ainda mais poderosos. Você sabe como é lucrativo ter um banco... sempre será." Lilly terminou sua história e olhou Myka por completo. "Maravilhosa. Você gostou dessa saia?"  
"Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas... eu realmente gostei dessas roupas. E esses sapatos são lindos."  
As duas saíram do provador e Pete viu que Myka segurava algumas roupas e a Sra. Malkins tinha dois pares de sapatos nas mãos.  
"Pronto. Demorei muito?" Myka perguntou brincalhona. Eles estavam ali há no mínimo duas horas.  
"Tudo vai custar trinta e cinco dólares, mas para vocês eu vou fazer um desconto. Trinta dólares."  
"Aqui está," Pete entregou algumas notas para a Sra. Malkins e pegou os cabides que ela lhe dava com as roupas compradas.  
"Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido seu dinheiro na pousada..." Myka disse enquanto abria as sacolas e admirava seus sapatos novos. Eles eram definitivamente _vintage_ para ela.  
"Eu também." Pete riu e piscou o olho.  
Pete acompanhou Myka até a pousada e deixou as roupas com ela, indo então encontrar algum alfaiate e rezando para que ele conseguisse roupas para o dia seguinte.

* * *

2010  
"Sra. Frederick!"  
"Claudia." Como sempre, ela havia aparecido magicamente no Warehouse. Sem avisos, só sustos.  
"Onde está Artie?" Claudia sabia melhor do que tentar enganá-la.  
"Está lá embaixo. Só um minuto." Claudia foi até a mesa em que tinha seu laptop e apertou um botão. "Artie... adivinha quem veio lhe ver." Claudia deu um sorriso para a Sra. Frederick, mas ela não mostrou nenhuma emoção. "Eu mesma instalei." Apontou para o microfone pelo qual havia acabado de chamar Artie, ele era ligado a alto falantes que espalhavam o som para todo Warehouse.  
Quando Artie chegou, Claudia resolveu descer e procurar algo mais sobre Wells. Mas toda hora ela olhava para trás e via a boca da Sra. Frederick movendo-se furiosamente enquanto Artie apenas ficava calado. "Tenso..."

* * *

1923  
Pete descobriu que o nome do senhor que havia lhe atendido na noite anterior era John, ele tinha uma mulher e uma filha, e aquela era a única estalagem da cidade. Haviam aberto aquele lugar dois anos depois da cidade ter sido fundada. Os negócios eram razoáveis. De quando em quando apareciam pessoas que estavam passando por ali e precisavam de um lugar para ficar; apesar de ser uma cidade minúscula, tinha a grande vantagem de ter uma ferroviária. A única ferroviária em uma raio de cinco cidades.  
Pete teve a sorte de encontrar um alfaiate que tinha roupas prontas que lhe servissem. No final, ele e Myka parecia um casal com roupas modernas e típicas das "cidades grandes" da Europa dos anos 20. Os dois almoçaram e jantaram na pousada e não saíram mais até o anoitecer. Ficaram sentados nas escadas da pousada, conversando.  
"Não quero nem imaginar o que Artie ouviu da Sra. Frederick." Myka disse rindo um pouco, lembrando do que Claudia havia contado sobre a inesperada visita.  
"Você ficou muito bem com essas roupas." Pete disse olhando para o céu. "O que foi?" Perguntou quando viu a expressão de Myka. "Sabe como é..."  
"Cala a boca, Pete." Myka disse levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar Pete. "Vamos dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia... assim como a próxima semana inteira."  
Quando chegaram ao quarto Myka olhou para Pete e perguntou.  
"O que nós vamos fazer se não conseguirmos voltar?"

* * *

2 de Outubro de 1923, Nova York, estado de Nova York  
"Argh! Que nojo!" Myka disse ao sair do trem, sendo seguida por Pete. "Você viu aquele cara?"  
Pete limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. Tinha visto muito bem aquele sujeito de altura mediana que havia colocado a mão na cintura de Myka e tentado algo mais. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Myka virou e deu um soco que acertou em cheio o nariz do imbecil.  
"Vamos... precisamos encontrar algum lugar para dormir hoje." Myka disse enquanto Pete pegava as malas que a Sra. Malkins havia lhes emprestado.

* * *

Haviam achado um lugar perto do Central Park, onde puderam dormir sem medo de serem mortos no meio da noite por assaltantes; como havia acontecido durante uma semana no maldito trem. Por uma semana eles tiveram que dormir em turnos, ficando sempre com a faca do jantar na mão, caso alguém aparecesse no vagão em que eles dormiam.  
O lugar onde ficaram era uma casa grande, onde antigamente morava uma grande e rica família que havia perdido toda a sua fortuna por maus negócios no sul. Agora pertencia a uma senhora mal encarada que selecionava muito bem os clientes. Nada de rapazes solteiros. Nada de crianças. Nada de mulheres solteiras. Estritamente para casais com filhos grandes ou simplesmente sem filhos.  
Para poderem ficar ali, Pete e Myka tiveram que comprar alianças de um casal pobre que viram na rua no caminho do Grand Central Terminal até ali. Certamente era um local disputado para viajantes pelo preço que ela cobrou e pelas pessoas que tentavam, em vão, entrar na casa. As grades eram altas e havia homens perto da entrada, seguranças. Os dois não tiveram problemas para entrar, não com as roupas que estavam usando.  
"Nossa..." Myka disse quando ela e Pete entraram.  
O jantar era servido cedo e eles quase perderam. Eles tinham tido a idéia de sair para olhar a cidade, mas desistiram ao saber que a dona fechava as portas às oito da noite, em ponto.  
"Olha só esse banheiro!" Pete disse alegre à Myka quando estavam no quarto, sem sono para conseguirem dormir. "Vamos lá, admita, é enorme e moderno para 1923."  
"Pete, como você pode ficar tão animado com essas coisas?"  
"Myka, eu só estou vendo toda essa situação com outros olhos. Quantas pessoas que nós conhecemos podem dizer que sabem como era Nova York nos anos 20? Quantas pessoas que nós conhecemos viveram isso?" Pete deu de ombros. "Eu só acho que, apesar de tudo, apesar de toda possibilidade de nós nunca voltarmos para casa, isso é uma oportunidade única."  
Myka balançou a cabeça e disse que iria tomar um banho antes de dormir, então Pete saiu do banheiro para deixá-la com privacidade. Ela havia gostado do banheiro. Tinha uma banheira branca com torneiras com detalhes dourados no meio do cômodo.  
"Eu preciso relaxar um pouco..." Disse para si enquanto enchia a banheira com uma água bem quente. Olhou em volta e viu potes com sais de banho e não resistiu. Em pouco tempo ela estava feliz, dentro banheira, sentindo os aromas relaxantes dos sais.  
Myka quase chegou a dormir, mas quando estava perto disso, a água começou a esfriar.  
"Hora de sair." Esse era seu lema: esfriou? Cai fora. "Merda." Disse quando viu que não encontrava a toalha em nenhum lugar. Não havia nenhuma toalha ali dentro, e nenhum lugar onde poderia haver uma toalha. "Pete?" Disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.  
"Sim?" Sua voz estava sonolenta.  
"Eu não trouxe uma toalha..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você pode pegar uma pra mim?"  
"Tudo bem." Pete procurou uma toalha pelo quarto e foi até a porta do banheiro. "Achei."  
"Hm... você pode trazer até aqui? Eu estou na banheira, não quero sair toda molhada para pegar a toalha."  
Um sorriso apareceu na boca de Pete quando ele ouviu essas palavras saírem da boca dela. "Estou entrando..."  
Pete andou até uma distância segura, onde ele não conseguia ver o corpo de Myka e balançou a toalha.  
"Feche os olhos, eu vou te guiando..." Ela disse totalmente envergonhada.  
Quando Pete chegou à banheira, Myka levantou-se e segurou a toalha, virando-se e enrolando-a no corpo. "Obrigada."  
"Disponha." Pete disse com uma voz rouca, mas quando ela o olhou, já havia entrado no quarto novamente.  
Myka percebeu também que ela não tinha levado ao banheiro nenhuma roupa para ela colocar.  
"Merda."  
Ela abriu devagar a porta do banheiro e colocou a cabeça para fora, vendo que Pete estava sentado na cama lendo o jornal.  
"O que você esqueceu agora?" Ele perguntou rindo.  
Ela atravessou o quarto em um flash e pegou a sua mala e voltou em outro flash ao banheiro.  
"Minhas roupas."  
Alguns minutos depois ela abriu novamente a porta do banheiro e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e levou a sua mala ao devido lugar.  
Ela olhou para Pete e sorriu encabulada. Sentou na cama e olhou o jornal. "Alguma novidade?"  
"Não... nada demais, só estão comentando sobre o novo livro de Wells."  
"Hm..." Myka olhou para as cobertas. "Bom, eu vou dormir. Até amanhã, Pete."  
Pete apagou as luzes e virou para o lado oposto de sua parceira.  
"Gostei da sua tatuagem."  
Enquanto Myka fechava os olhos e afundava a cabeça no travesseiro, Pete sorria e mentalizava a imagem da estrela no quadril de Myka.

* * *

"Vamos Myka, você está ótima." Pete reclamou impaciente enquanto Myka aplicava _rouge_ em suas bochechas.  
"Isso daqui é uma maravilha! Definitivamente não fazem mais maquiagem como antigamente..." Myka levantou-se da penteadeira e foi até Pete, na porta. "E como é que você espera que me deixem entrar se eu não estiver toda arrumada?" Revirou os olhos e passou pela porta que ele segurava aberta.  
O Sol estava a oeste quando eles saíram em direção do Palace. Eles tiveram sorte e conseguiram entrar na festa de lançamento do livro sem grandes problemas.  
"Você está vendo onde ele está?" Pete perguntou à Myka em meio a tantas pessoas.  
"Yeah. Ele está às duas horas." Myka disse enquanto ia em direção do autor, com Pete seguindo-a.  
"Olá." Pete disse educadamente. "Parabéns pelo livro."  
"Obrigado. Vocês, quem são?" Herbert perguntou interessado.  
"Myka," Pete apresentou, "e eu sou Pete."  
"Nós precisamos falar com o senhor; a sós."  
"Sinto muito, mas não posso sair daqui." Disse agora com um ar desconfiado e virou-se para falar com outras pessoas.  
"Nós sabemos da máquina," disse Pete em um tom de voz que fez com que Herbert virasse e lhes olhasse com uma expressão de medo.  
Logo eles haviam encontrado um local isolado e calmo para conversar.  
"Foram vocês que roubaram minha máquina? O que vocês querem?"  
Pete e Myka não entenderam a acusação, mas depois de pensar um pouco tudo se encaixou. A máquina nunca poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.  
"Nós não roubamos nada. Nós não somos daqui. O senhor tem que nos ajudar a voltar para casa." Myka disse frustrada.  
"Do que vocês estão falando?"  
"Nós somos de 2010. Nosso mundo não é esse. Houve um acidente e a máquina nos trouxe para cá - 1923! Mas ela não leva a gente para o_futuro_." Pete disse a última palavra entredentes.  
Por meia hora houve uma discussão entre Pete e Herbert e teve um momento em que Myka teve que segurar Pete, impedindo-o de bater no outro homem.  
"Já chega!" Myka disse. "Pete, ligue para o Artie."  
Pete pegou o Farnsworth e logo Myka ouviu a voz de Artie.  
_"Vocês conseguiram? Falaram com Wells?"_  
"Nós estamos com ele, mas ele não está acreditando no que estamos falando." Pete disse.  
_"Deixe-me falar com ele."_ Pete passou o Farnsworth para Herbert e viu o choque estampado no rosto dele. _"Olhe aqui, o que você quer saber para acreditar que Pete e Myka são daqui, de 2010? O próximo livro que você vai lançar se chama_ The Dream _e você vai publicá-lo daqui a um ano."_Artie pausou. _"O que mais você quer saber?"_  
Herbert entregou o Farnsworth a Pete com mãos trêmulas e disse baixinho. "Eu acredito em vocês. Ninguém sabe sobre meu próximo livro. Onde está a máquina?"  
Pete murmurou um obrigado à Artie e fechou o Farnsworth.

* * *

10 de Outubro de 1923, Leaving, estado de Dakota do Sul  
Myka, Pete e Herbert George Wells chegaram à pequena cidade às cinco horas da tarde. Eles haviam concordado em ir encontrar a máquina quando tivesse mais escuro, assim não levantariam tantas suspeitas. A caminho da pousada, Myka parou e disse que encontraria os dois mais tarde, pegando a sua mala de roupas.  
"Sra. Malkins?" Myka colocou a cabeça para dentro da loja.  
"Myka?" Lilly apareceu e abriu os braços. "Pensei que nunca mais a veria."  
Myka abraçou a outra mulher. "Eu disse que eu voltaria. E eu também pedi as malas emprestadas..." Riu suavemente.  
"Bobagem. Pode ficar com elas, eu já disse." Lilly puxou Myka até as cadeiras para que elas pudessem se sentar e conversar. "Como foi com os seus pais? Vocês ficaram o que, dois dias em Nova York? Algo de errado aconteceu?"  
"Não, não. Tudo ocorreu bem." Myka abriu a mala e retirou seus jeans de lá. "Olhe, se tudo der certo, eu não vou mais voltar aqui e eu quero que você fique com isso." Myka estendeu os jeans. "Acredite em mim, você é uma das primeiras mulheres a ter um jeans aqui em 1923."  
Lilly não entendeu muito bem o que Myka quis dizer com aquilo, mas aceitou do mesmo jeito. Apesar de terem conversado somente por algumas horas no dia em que Myka foi comprar as roupas, elas se conectaram. Lilly Malkins era uma idealista e esse tipo de pensamento poderia lhe trazer sérios problemas naquela época.  
Myka pegou sua mala de roupas e foi saindo da loja, mas antes de ir embora, ela se lembrou de algo.  
"Você disse que seu marido era banqueiro, certo?"  
"Sim," Lilly disse com um sorriso. "Um dos melhores."  
"Eu não deveria estar falando isso, mas... cuidado com 1929." Myka disse, enigmática.  
"Como?"  
"Você só deve contar isso a seu marido." Myka disse séria. "Faça com que ele venda o banco, **agora**, que vocês têm um grande lucro e vão receber muito dinheiro. Por favor, não me pergunte o por quê, eu não posso falar..."  
Lilly apenas acenou com a cabeça e abraçou novamente Myka.  
Quando a mais nova foi andando em direção da pousada, Lilly tornou a falar.  
"Espere, quais os seus sobrenomes?" Mas Myka apenas balançou a cabeça, pedindo desculpas. Isso poderia lhes trazer sérios problemas no futuro.

* * *

"Onde está a máquina?" Herbert perguntou a Pete na pousada.  
"Está a sudeste daqui. Teremos que fazer uma caminhada de uma hora e meia, mais ou menos."  
"Tudo bem." Herbert parecia ainda em choque. "Posso saber como vocês acharam a máquina?"  
Pete ponderou a pergunta e respondeu misteriosamente.  
"Vamos dizer que seu bisneto deu ao governo americano, para ser guardada em segurança em um depósito."  
Herbert balançou a cabeça, pensando somente que ele teria bisnetos.

* * *

"Acho melhor vocês sentarem," Herbert disse aproximando-se da máquina. "Por favor, coloquem a data certa aqui," apontou para o marcador reluzente.  
A máquina só tinha um banco, Pete sentou-se nele e Myka, em seguida, sentou-se no seu colo - os dois tentaram ignorar a situação. Myka apertou a mala em seus braços, com medo que ela pudesse cair a qualquer momento.  
"Agora me ouçam. Este anel," Herbert tirou um anel do dedo e deu à Myka, "deve ser encaixado aqui." Mostrou um pequeno buraco redondo no painel da máquina. "Você deverá girá-lo, até ouvir um clique. Não tentem nada se vocês não ouvirem o clique! Após isso, vocês tirem o anel e abaixem a alavanca."  
Herbert foi se afastando da máquina.  
"Você encontrará o caminho de volta?" Myka perguntou, deixando Pete um pouco irritado por toda demora.  
"Não se preocupem comigo."  
Myka apenas assentiu e colocou o anel no local indicado, e parou de girá-lo quando ouviu um distinto clique. Tirou o anel e colocou seguramente em seu dedo. A máquina agora parecia ter ganhado mais vida, as luzes piscavam e parecia que ela estava puxando o ar do espaço amplo em volta de si. Herbert a essa altura estava correndo de volta para a cidade.  
Myka virou e olhou Pete nos olhos enquanto pousava a mão na alavanca, sem abaixá-la. Ela aproximou o rosto do dele e lentamente fechou os olhos.  
Seus lábios se tocaram e Pete passou um braço por sua cintura para segurá-la e colocou a outra mão em cima da de Myka - na alavanca, abaixando-a.  
Eles sentiram uma diferença no ar, mas não abriram os olhos, não pararam de se beijar.  
"Artie! Eles conseguiram!" Os dois ouviram uma voz no fundo e separaram-se, vendo Claudia animada, com lágrimas nos olhos e Artie correndo na direção deles.

* * *

"Pete, olha só." Myka disse apontando para uma casa no meio da cidade.  
"Era a loja da Sra. Malkins." Pete disse e leu o nome da loja, sorrindo.  
_Sra. Malkins - roupas para todas as ocasiões._  
"Ela guardou meu jeans!" Myka riu enquanto olhava para a peça que estava pendurada, entre vidros, na parede de fundo da loja.  
"Ela guardou nossos nomes também." Pete apertou os olhos e viu que do lado do jeans tinha escrito em letras razoavelmente grandes, 'peça pertencente à Myka de Pete - 1923'.

**:.: Fin :.:**

¹ Eu não sei se o autor colocou alguma vez os pés nos Estados Unidos.  
² O New York Palace Hotel se tornou um hotel em 1974 e ficou no lugar de seis casas luxuosas. Em 1992 o hotel ficou com esse nome, sendo antes o The Helmsley Palace Hotel.


End file.
